We Need To Talk
by queenbeezer
Summary: Missing scene from ESB, based on the Alternate Bespin scene, from Leia's POV.


Disclaimer: They all belong to George Lucas

I guess this could be a missing scene, based on the alternate Bespin scene from ESB.

We Need to Talk

I know that my time with Han is ticking down. After he made his announcement that he was leaving the Alliance to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt, even though I tried to hide it, I was saddened by the news. Sure Han had made the threat to leave hundreds of times and at first I didn't believe it. But this time he actually requested for his clearance to leave. Now I blame my current situation entirely on Luke.

If it wasn't for Luke's not returning to base, Han would have been long gone and he wouldn't have been on the base to drag me to a transport. If the passage to the transports were not blocked, then he wouldn't have been forced to evacuate me on the _Falcon._ If I wasn't forced to evacuate on the _Falcon_ then we never would have shared that kiss. If we hadn't shared that kiss, I don't think I would have realized just how much I love him. See how it's all Luke's fault?

Ever since we arrived at Bespin this morning, I have had a bad feeling about this place. I just don't know what it is. At first I thought that this Lando person was going to kill Han when he saw him, but he turned out to be such a charmer. Did I see a hint of jealousy on Han's face when Lando kissed my hand? We were shown to our suite, singular as in one room and the bed…HUGE! Just what did Lando think? Of course neither of us set Lando straight.

Now I am sitting here staring at myself in the mirror while Han is at the _Falcon_. Lando sent me a change of clothes. What he sent me is a great change from what I've been wearing since we moved to Hoth. I've been looking at myself trying to figure out what I want to do with my hair. I've worn the halo of braids out of practicality; it was the only way to keep it out of my way. I've sometimes wondered why I just don't cut it. I've always hated it. I don't have my aunts anymore to tell me that it's forbidden. I know I could never do it, it seems my hair, and my braids are all I have left of my life on Alderaan. I've decided I would do a style I haven't worn in years. I pull my hair up in a single bun, and separate two sections which I braid and loop the back into the bun. With the new clothes, the hair, and the luxury suite, I feel like the princess I once was.

I hear Han enter the main room of the suite, so I decide to go out and greet him. I know I have to talk to him. I need to know what he plans after he pays off Jabba. I hope he plans on coming back to the Alliance, or to come back for me. I know I have to give him reason to come back. I step out of the bedroom, Gods he looks handsome. He looks at me and says, "You look beautiful," Did my heart just skip a beat? "You should wear girl's clothes all the time." Girl's clothes; is that what he thinks of me, that I'm just a girl? Okay I am ten years younger than him, but I'm not a girl any longer. I noticed that he had sat down and was just looking at me. "Sit down, c'mon talk to me." I make my way over and sit next to him.

We just stare at each other for a moment. Is he leaning in to kiss me? No I can't be distracted. So thinking of Luke I say, "I hope Luke made it to the fleet alright."

"I'm sure he's fine," Han says, "probably sitting around wondering what we're up to right now." He still has that look on his face, I need to focus I need to find out his plans.

"You know your friend Lando is very charming," I tell him, "but I don't trust him." Okay, Leia, keep stalling.

"Trust him," he says, "He's an old friend of mine." Before I could say anything else his lips are on mine. This time we were not interrupted and we finished this kiss on our own time. I have to find out if he's coming back; I don't want to lose him. I've never felt this way about another person before. When I kissed Luke, it was nothing like what it is with Han. There were no fireworks with him, call me crazy but it felt like I was kissing a brother. It had felt so wrong to kiss him; I had only done it to make Han jealous.

I put my hand on Han's face; he has light stubble which makes him extra handsome. I trace my thumb across his scar. I pull him into another kiss. I want to show him that I am interested in him, give him reason to come back. We don't say anything for awhile. He kisses me and I kiss him. He pulls me to sit on his lap and he wraps his arms tight around me. He plays with my braids for a moment. He tells me that he likes my hair this way. I feel his lips on my neck, I get goose bumps. He holds me tighter. His lips travel across my jaw before he finds my lips again. I can't believe that I am making out with Han Solo, I've never made out with anyone before. I don't want to stop kissing him, after all these years denying ourselves this pleasure it's like we're making up for lost time, or we're both scared of what happens next when the _Falcon_ is repaired. I have to ask him, I need to know. Our lips only part when we realize that we need air, and when we catch our breath our lips meet once more.

We are snapped back into reality when his commlink goes off. "Sith," was that me or him that said that? He gives me another light kiss before he answers it. I don't pay attention to what is said I just lay my head on his shoulder. I kiss his neck, he got goose bumps. I wrap my arms around him and start tracing kisses across his jaw until I find his lips. He breaks the kiss before I was ready.

"Sweetheart," I like this nickname, "they need me to come down to the _Falcon_." I reluctantly get off his lap and we stand up. He gives me a quick kiss, "I'll be back."

As he begins to leave the suite I call after him. "Han, we need to talk."

He turns on his heels and gives me a nod, "I know, when I get back we will." He then leaves the suite and I am left alone again with my thoughts. I still don't trust Lando, I don't have a clue as to what happened to Threepio, and I still don't know if Han is coming back to the Alliance.

Of course Han and I didn't get to have that talk, after he returned, Chewie had found Threepio and not in the condition we last saw him. Then Lando interrupted us to invite us to refreshments. Han grabbed my hand as we walked into the banquet hall where we had just found out that Darth Vader was waiting on us. He kissed me one last time before he was to be frozen in carbonite. I told him that I love him and he said "I know." I didn't need to hear him say the words back to me in the same way he didn't need me to say them, because I know that he loves me. When I saw the bounty hunter's ship take off I lost all hope that I would ever see Han again. As I'm standing next to Luke he puts his arm around me, I silently think to myself this is all Luke's fault, if he had come back to the base at Hoth on time, Han would have left and I would have never realized just how much I love him.


End file.
